Four Weddings
by Shimmering.Lotus
Summary: Katniss and her adopted sisters Johanna, Annie and Madge must come to terms with the fact that they have no choice. They must find suitors. Their adopted father Pres. Snow has hatched a plan to use his daughters for a political vote. Will he succeed in his plans or do his daughters find love they never knew they wanted? KatnissXPeeta AnnieXFinnick MadgeXGale JohannaXThresh
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first fanfictions, I'm really new to the sight. Please be kind I will try not to disappoint you! I do not own the Hunger Games! I wish I did but I do not!

**P.O.V.-Bold**

_Thinking-Italics_

**Katniss P.O.V.**

'_It's much too early to wake up" _I groan as the light hits my face. I struggle as I pull the blankets over my head, un-tucking them from the underside of my thick mattress. "WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP!" Annie screamed, she is inches away from my covered head. Annie is a morning person; she's always so cheery and excited. I hate it. She then begins to pull the covers from my head down to my feet, leaving my small frame trembling from the ice cold air. "Ok, ok I'm awake. I'm up!' I giggle. It's too hard to stay mad at Annie; she's just too damn cute! We both make our way down stairs to join the rest of our adopted sisters for breakfast. Even though we we're adopted, we couldn't be closer.

Johanna is the oldest; she's turning eighteen next month. She can be sarcastic and rude. Father says those are bad traits to have while searching for a husband. But the girls and I all love her. She's like a mother bear, mess with her family and she will fuck you up. She's 5'7, medium body build.

Annie is the second oldest, she turns eighteen in a few months. She can't wait to get out and explore the world. She says she doesn't have time to meet a man let alone worry herself on marrying. Annie says she's always got something on the go, but Madge is convinced that she is just trying to keep herself busy instead of lonely. She's 5'5, small build.

Madge is the second youngest, she's seventeen. She's very calm and quiet. Madge likes to keep to herself, always composed and decent. Never a hair out of place. She's passionate about politics; even though she would never put herself in the public eye. She's much too good for the rest of those crooked people that surround you just to manipulate your vote. She's 5'4, medium build.

Then me, I just turned seventeen and I'm most definitely never getting married. My priority is my family. My sisters are the most important people in my life. I could never leave them to marry my "true love". I guess you could say I'm a sceptic. I prefer realist. I'm 5'7, small build.

We're all seated in the large dining room, happily eating our breakfast. We all stop and raise our heads, the scent of blood and roses are prominent. Father stands in the door way of the kitchen. He's smiling. We all greet him as he takes his place at the end of the table. "My daughters are the most beautiful women in all of Panem!" He bellows, huge smile across his aging features. ' But my gorgeous daughter are all so very smart as well, they surely know I won't be here forever to take care of them right?" he questions. We all slowly nod our heads, wondering where this conversation is leading. "Good! We are all on the same page then. I know none of my daughters have found any suitors so I have taken the liberty to sign you all up for dating game of some sorts." He states this casually while grinning.

My mouth drops '_How can he do this to us? We've all done what he's asked since the moment we've come here! God damn it we have been model citizens and the perfect daughters!" _I think this while keeping a perfect smile on my face. Rule # 1 being the president's daughter means keeping up with appearances. Annie is a little easier to read, she's got a small smile on her face but her eyes are starting to shine. Johanna is smiling too but her left eye brow can't seem to stop twitching. And Madge looks to be giving a passive smile. She must be thinking the same thing I am… this must be a political stunt.

_I know Katniss seems so whiny and out of character in this chapter but guys she just found out she's being married off! I will be posting the next chapter sometime this week. I want to do a little more on the girls' background stories and how they ended up being adopted by President Snow. I know this chapter was short but don't worry the next will be much longer! I do not own the Hunger Games! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. As I promised new Chapter! Thanks to those who gave really exciting reviews! I know how anxious I get when I have to wait for the next chapter so I'm going to try to have at least one chapter done a week! Thanks a whole lot guys! This chapter is just going to jump right into the girl's pasts. In this fanfic Katniss and Prim are not related! I didn't have the heart to kill Prim so instead she will be related to someone else but don't worry they'll meet soon!

**Bold -P.O.V.**

_Italics – Thinking _

**Normal P.O.V. **Johanna's past

A little dark haired girl sits patiently in a small waiting room. She's anxious, her fingers brush against one another. Her gray shirt has a small stain on the front; blood. Her face has twisted itself into anger. She's fuming; white hot rage. No seven year old girl should ever have to feel that emotion. A small light haired woman walks out of a nearby door, she's dressed nicely. She slowly approaches Johanna with a small smile on her face; one that does not reach her eyes. The unknown woman speaks "Can you tell me what happened sweetheart?" Johanna looks up at her hesitantly then decides to say "She hit me so I defended myself. Then I ran to the next door neighbours' house. Then Mrs. Collette and her husband brought me her." The blond haired woman looks at her with the upmost sympathy and asks her "Are you hungry?" Johanna nods her head vigorously. The woman smiles and states that she will be right back.

The light haired woman walks back into the cramped office where two other people stand waiting. A tall dark haired male and a short stout older woman stand patiently. The light haired woman speaks "There is evidence that Johanna had been hit, there's blood on her shirt from her nose. Although I doubt she wants to testify in court..." The dark haired man announces "She's been in 5 foster homes in the last 2 years. She's running out of places to stay and we all know it." The older woman speaks "Well we can't leave her with that wretched woman! She's the one who hit the poor girl" The light haired woman ponders their options. "The only option we have left would be to send her to the Capitol and convince them she's worthy of their resources. I will take the liberty to put together her profile and hopefully they take pity on her." The older woman looks up and states "I'll get her dressed and looking presentable; she needs to leave before the end of this week." The dark haired man scratches his head and lets the two women know that he will get Johanna's train ticket. He exits the room to make a few calls.

The two woman exchange phone numbers, later that night the light haired woman will be taking Johanna to the older woman's house to stay until the day of her departure. The light haired woman walks out of the office with new found confidence. She walks up to the small girl, she smiles and grabs her hand lightly squeezing; trying to assure her that everything will be alright.

Departure day:

Johanna timidly climbs the train; her small bag clutched firmly at her side. The attendant shows her to her seat. Johanna slips the small case with her documents and portfolio under her seat thinking "_This will be a long drive." _ She snuggles into her fall jacket and begins to doze off.

_The Capitol_

Johanna steps off the train slowly. There is a ridiculously dressed man standing there at the station with "**Johanna Mason**" Written on a brightly coloured bristle board. She approaches the man and says "Hi.. I'm Johanna Mason" The man obviously sensing her discomfort sends her a bright smile, straight white teeth gleaming in the dusty air. He tells her they are heading to the Capitol's Justice Building; he asks her if she remembered her documents and portfolio. Johanna nods her head as they both climb into a dark limousine. The man tells the driver to head to the Justice Building. Twenty minutes pass as they park near the entrance to the grand white building. The two hop out of the vehicle, the man garbs her hand lightly urging her forward. She complies. They walk through the enormous entrance way, everything in the building is clean, and brightly decorated. They walk up to the front desk, the man tells the clerk Johanna's name and the time of their appointment. The woman behind the desk nods and points to a sitting area. The two walk over and take a seat in the bright yellow waiting chairs. Not being used to all the colourful designs and patterns begins to form a pain in her head. They stay seated for just under thirty minutes, until the woman from behind the desk instructs that they head to the first door on their left.

Once in the room, Johanna is instructed to take off her coat and to have a seat. She is seated for almost two minutes until a man with light hair and beard walks into the room. He smells of roses and blood. Johanna has to try her best not to crinkle her nose in disgust. The man introduces himself as President Snow. He turns to Johanna asking for her papers. She hands them to him. He reads them over briefly asking her random questions about her background, her hobbies and what her aspirations are. He asks her what she would like to see come out of this meeting. To which she responds "I'd like to be find a family who loves me. Isn't that what everyone wants?" The President Chuckles and replies "Now sweetheart, how would you like to live with me?" He smiles genuinely at Johanna excited to the new edition to his family along with all the political views and applause. This is what it really is all about, the voters.

Johanna's small Face lights up and nods "Yes President Sir! I would love that very much!" His smile lightens "Good to hear young lady, I'll just be a moment! I have some paper work to fill out then I will take you to your new home." She smiles and complies when she's escorted out towards the waiting room awaiting her new life.

**Normal P.O.V. **_Annie's past_

Seven year old Annie sits in the hospital chair; holding her Grandma Maggie's hand. The old woman had a stroke the night before, her small, withered body lays in the white sheets provided by the hospital. A nurse walks into the room; the dark haired nurse kneels down grab the little girl's hand. The unknown nurse lets Annie know that there is someone who would like to speak to her. Annie looks up at the young woman; confused but she doesn't say anything as she climbs out of the uncomfortable chair. The small girl follows the dark haired nurse out of the hospital room to a cramped office down the narrow hallway. The nurse ushers the little girl through the door then swiftly and silently departs.

It's stuffy and dim in the cramped office; a single small lamp is located on the end of the desk. There is a light haired man seated on the far side of the desk, he smiles at her. "Please sit dear; we have a few things to talk about" He begins. Annie nods and silently climbs into the comfortable leather seat. He starts the conversation "I'm an old friend of your parents. My name is Eric, and I'm here to help you find a home." Annie looks at him confused and states "I've already got a home I live with my grandma." His smile softens and tells her lightly "I'm sure your grandma is going to wake up soon honey, but right now she's not able to take care of you. Mags and I made prior arrangements in case something was to happen to her."

Annie says nothing, waiting for him to continue. "How would you like to meet a very important man, you know who the president is right honey?" he questions. She nods so he continues "The President is my uncle, and he would like to meet you." She nods her head again and he adds "You see honey, the president has just adopted a little girl your age and she's pretty lonely, would you like to live with her? Just for a while until your Grandma gets better? Annie nods her head and says "I guess that will be ok, I'll see my grandma again right?" He replies "Of course you will."

Eric rises out of his seat and motions for Annie to follow him; she slowly climbs out of the leather seat. Eric lightly pushes her out the door and the two being to walk towards her Grandma's room to say goodbye. He waits for her outside the door. Once she has said her goodbyes a teary eyed Annie walks out of the hospital room; Eric gives her a small smile. He then allows her to follow him down the hall to the elevator doors. They go down three levels and make it to the main floor. The big metal doors open and the two make their way out. They hop into a silver car; he drives her back to her house.

Unlocking the door he tells her "I'll be outside if you need me." She collects her belongings; throwing them into a small suitcase. She makes her way out the door with the man, she gets into the backseat. Eric begins to drive, it takes them eight hours only stopping to eat and relieve themselves. He tells her they are on their way to the Capitol. Annie is scared and excited. She has never been anywhere outside her own district. After the long drive they eventually enter the Capitols border. The manoeuvre through traffic; 20 minutes later the car pulls in to a narrow driveway leading up to an expensive looking mansion . Eric steps out to help Annie out of the car. He then grabs the little, grey suitcase; and the two make their way towards the mansion.

They walk up the steps and Eric knocks on the grand doors; from the other side you can hear the echo. A maid soon answers the door; she says nothing but motions for the two to follow her into the grand mansion. Another maid appears at the door taking the suitcase from him. He guides Annie a room which was obviously for entertainment, a big flat screen TV and countless movies occupying the glass cabinets. Across the room were comfortable looking white leather sofas. An older white haired man was occupying the space beside a small, dark haired girl. The girl is around her age. Her attention was on the TV.

The elder man waves Annie over to him and the little girl. Eric introduces Annie to the petit girl named Johanna; the two immediately hit it off. The President asks Annie "Honey, would you like to stay here with me and Johanna?" Annie replies "Yes, I would like that. Thank-you President Snow." He smiles at her. The same maid who took her suitcase appears and shows Annie to her new room. They silently go up the staircase; Annie attempts to make conversation with the maid. Her attempts go unanswered; the made just smiles.

After a few minutes the maid stops and point to a beautiful white door decorated with distinct designs. Annie quietly twists the gold knob and enters the new smelling room. Her room has been set up with a picture of her and her Grandma; the same one she had packed in her suitcase. Along with a pair of familiar pyjamas; folded nicely on top of the extravagant bed. She quickly changes in the bathroom attached to her room and makes her way to the silk wrapped bed. She climbs in and soon falls asleep knowing she's not going to be seeing her Grandma anytime soon.

**Normal P.O.V. **_Madge's Past_

A small girl with light blond hair was seated on her grand bed with matching canopy; she's waiting for the news of her father. They had private medical care in their own home. He had just suffered a heart attack about an hour ago; the doctors were in the middle of trying to revive him. Her mother died in child birth and her father was all that she had left. He was the mayor so he had very little time to spend with the girl. About ten minutes go by; a maid knocks on her door then enters slowly. The made quietly informs her that her father did not make it. The little girl said nothing instead she curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep. For two days she didn't move from her bed. She cried and slept. Never eating; too hurt and confused to do anything. At about 10:00 Am there was a knock on the door, her father's lawyer. He stated he was able to pull a few strings and found a perfect home for her.

Madge nods her head not listening to the words coming from her father's lawyer. One of the maids tells little Madge that there are two other young girls in similar situations. They are both her age; she feels a small amount of tranquility knowing she won't be alone. She allows herself a bit of hope; maybe it won't be so bad? She won't be alone. This gives her a little comfort for the nights to come.

She had spent the last few days packing the essentials. Once she is packed and clean she's ready to go. A maid takes her bags down the stair case and out the front door to be stored in the trunk for the drive to the airport. There is a long dark limousine waiting in the drive way. As she gathers her courage she walks down the front steps leading to the foreign vehicle. Cautiously approaching the limousine. After looking back at her maid for reassurance she takes a deep breath. "This won't be so bad, these people must have money, and I should be taken care of." She then opens the door and slides across the stiff leather seats. There is an older gentleman seated comfortably across from her. He's has natural dark brown hair but light grey strands protrude into his neat, slicked back, styled hair. He smiles to her. Shiny, strait, white teeth; Polished to perfection.

He greets her "Hello Margaret, I'm so sorry about your father. This must be very hard on you. My name's Samuel and I'll be escorting you to your new home." Madge looks at him sceptically but says nothing. He continues "Has anyone talked to you about the arrangements?" She slowly shakes her head no, wondering where this man was taking her. He begins by saying "Your fathers lawyers have contacted President Snow; you see your father went to College with President Snow. They remained close over the years. Once the President found out about your father's death he decided to offer a place for you to stay at his home." Madge looks up and asked "Is it true that he has adopted two other little girls like me?" The older gentleman nodded and smiled.

The limousine pulls up to a large parking lot. From the window she can see the planes descending from the sky. They walk through the lobby to the clerk at the front desk. She directs them to their sector; once they arrive they go through the metal detectors. They then take their seats waiting to board. Madge and Samuel are seated for roughly forty five minutes. They are given the signal to stand in line. They soon reach the front of the line-up. A young blonde woman stamps their tickets then directs them down a hallway that leads to the entrance of the plane. It's cramped in the narrow walkway, but they soon find their seats. Five minutes later a young red haired woman comes out to tell them they are now taking off. The flight to the capitol is 2 hours. A young man walks by and hands Madge a pair of headphones that connect to the back of the seat which is located in front of her.

The flight is short, they begin to descend. Once they are landed safely the same attendant comes out to direct the flow of people to the exit. Once Samuel and Madge are off the plane he leads her through the airport silently. They reach the front doors and exit. Just as they walk through the doors they see their luggage being put into the truck of another limousine. Madge follows Samuel towards the limo; they take their seats in the back. The chauffer enters the car. Adjusts his seat belt then shifts from park to drive. They slowly move in and out of traffic until they reach the enormous, white mansion. They pull up the long narrow driveway. The chauffer then parks the limousine and steps out to retrieve Madge's luggage. Samuel steps out of the vehicle followed by Madge; they reach the front door and are greeted by the maid. She directs them to the kitchen where the President and his daughters are seated. The two follow the maid's directions and make their way to the dining area. Samuel briefly greets the President and motions for Madge to mingle with the other two girls sitting at the end of the table. They speak for a few moments; Samuel asks "Madge, do you need anything before I leave?" Madge shakes her head no while giving him a curt thank-you.

They voice their short goodbyes and Samuel departs to his home on the other side of the Capitol. Snow gives a nearby maid an order to show Madge to her new room. Madge and the nameless maid make their way up the staircase and down some extravagant looking hallways. The maid stops abruptly and motions her to a glorious white door covered with intricate designs. Hesitantly she grabs the handle twisting the gold knob; silently entering her new room.

Madge is exhausted so she quickly climbs into the oversized bed and begins to thank the angel who's looking out for her. Fortunately her room was located just down the hall from Johanna and Annie's. They both let her know that if she needed anything they could get it for her. This helps support and relieve Madge of any uneasiness. Feeling confortable for the first time in a week, Madge slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V **_Katniss' past_

A small girl walks down the long white hallway in the Capitol's Justice Building. Her long dark hair is in a braid; her face is sunken and her eyes are dull. Her clothes are tattered and worn, small holes are prominent over her jeans. The girl clutches the important documents to her chest as she tries to locate the door labelled Mr. Syncol. The small child has been wandering the halls for far too long and she is getting anxious, she contemplates weather or not to turn back. She swiftly turns her head as an older gentleman walks out of a nearby door. His white hair flows freely behind him, ice blue eyes that look as cold as winter. His features are crinkled giving away his age. The young girl can't seem to break her gaze with that man; he soon notices her staring and gives her a bright smile.

He approaches her, kneeling down to her height. "Hello little one, are you lost?" he questions. The small child solemnly nods her head; directing her gaze down to the spot on the floor between her feet. He begins by asking "What is your name child?" She looks up the unknown man, unsure of what to say. "My name is Katniss Everdeen sir" she replies. "Ah, what a beautiful name. I'm President Snow and it's very nice to meet you my dear." He then quickly adds "May I ask what you are doing here?" Katniss bashfully bows her head and answers quietly "I really don't know Mr. President. Yesterday I had my mom, but a lady came and took me away. She came with me on the train. She told me everything would be better for me. Now I'm here; I'm supposed to give these papers to Mr. Syncol… but I got lost." She ends with a light sob. President Snow gently wraps his arms around the weeping girl. He slowly picks her up and brings her to a seat in his office. Once she's calmed down he starts with "May I please see your papers Miss Everdeen?" She silently hands him the crumpled, wet papers.

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Age: 6_

_Gender: Female_

_District: 12_

_Parents: John Everdeen & Melody Everdeen_

_Mr. Everdeen: District 12_

_Occupation: Coal Miner_

_Currently: Deceased_

_Cause: Explosion due to gas leak in coal mine, four years ago._

_Mrs. Everdeen: District 12_

_Occupation: Nurse_

_Currently: Admitted in to the district 12 asylum._

_Cause: Child neglect and endangerment. Claims "lack to want to live" after Mr. Everdeen was declared deceased. Further analysis on this subject is required._

President Snow silently lays down the crumpled, battered papers. Glancing up he notices Katniss has fallen asleep in the cozy chair. He then quickly replaces the wet sheets of paper with a new set; adoption papers. President Snow fills out all the required information and puts the all of Katniss' papers and adoption contracts into a folder. He makes his way over to the sleeping form and gently picks her up into his arms. Balancing the sleeping child in his arms; he shuts off the office lights and closes the door to his office.


	3. Introducing: men

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I took two weeks to update. I promise there will be a little more stability now.**

**So the last chapter, I did some background work, I wanted to clarify a few things before we really got into the plot. Don't worry; we're meeting the boys in this chapter **

**I most definitely do not own The Hunger Games **** ENJOY!**

**2 Weeks later:**

My sisters and I have marched down the grand set of stairs located in the middle of the set. We are motioned by the director to sit in the small, red cushioned chairs. Thank god, I thought I was going to fall over in these awful heels. To my dismay the embarrassment is far from over, Caesar is the host; meaning he will be making tons of jokes at our expense.

One by one, oldest to youngest he begins asking us personal questions. He leans towards Johanna as if to make "Girl Talk" and none too discretely asks if she has ever kissed a boy. After a very long awkward pause she replies with a curt and simple "No." all while remembering to smile. I bet Eiffy would be happy, that crazy brod had coached us after all.

After what felt like hours of "intense questioning" we're finally able to leave for lunch. All four of us hop into Johanna's convertible. She lights up a cigarette once we are far enough away from the video crew. "I can't believe that cock sucker had the nerve to ask me something like that? I mean what if I kissed a thousand boys?! Who gives a damn?!" Johanna screeches then takes a long drag of her cigarette; the end burning bright. My fingers are aching for something to do, I reach into my Versace bag and pull out my pack of cigarettes, super slims. I'm trying so hard to cut back. As I ignite the flame to my quaint burning stick my anger ignites as well. "I can't believe, after all these years… he still continues to use us as bait" I groan.

Annie shakes her head slowly "What did you expect? Nothing comes free? I know I'm not paying rent are you guys?" We all shake our heads no begrudgingly. If I had I wouldn't be in this mess, Annie's right. I guess we have to make 'dad' look good.

We quickly run into the nearest café and pick out our favourites, large coffees in hand we head out the door. We gradually make our way back to the studio; none of us are too thrilled. We pull up into Johanna's designated stall. Across the parking lot, I notice a tall blond man. He's built; I mean this guy must be a model or something. Along with perfect hair and facial features, his gorgeous friends accompany him. There's this tall, dark skinned man. He is gorgeous, muscles in all the right places, his dark skin looks like he was kissed by the sun. Perfection. Johanna seems to think so too, she can't keep her mouth closed. Standing beside this god like creature another man stood. Another blond, again muscles in the right places, perfect smile! Annie looks like she's about to start drooling. And lastly a dark haired man stands between the two tall blond. He's got this mischievous smirk on. Madge can't keep her eyes off of him.

We slowly gain our composure once the boys have left our sights; Johanna is the first to speak "Oh my sweet Jesus. Ladies please tell me you saw that incredible man! The tall, darker skinned guy? Oh he's just so damn hot!" Annie flushes "I saw the man he was standing next to, Curly blond hair and that smile… just oh my god." Madge smiles slightly "The brunette was cute too." She adds quietly. I am beaming right now "That blonde guy, he was just adorable, did you guys see those eyes? So incredibly blue!"

We then make our way into the lobby passing our screaming fans and head towards our dressing room. Still glowing from seeing our "Matches made in Heaven" we begin to get ready for the first meetings. Not including us there will be eight eligible bachelors in the arena. The arena is the name of the game show we're on, men fighting over one woman. It's sick, but it's something we have to get through today.

Once we're ready we're ushered back into our seated positions. The signal goes on starting the audience to applaud. Caesar makes his way towards us while smiling at the cameras and waving to the audience. He takes his seat while holding his index finger to his lips, slightly concealing his smirk.

The crowd silences complete as Caesar begins to speak: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Arena! Today beside me I have four lovely ladies. As we all know these young women are the daughters of our beloved President Snow! The crowd loses it all over again, Caesar smiles as the audience silences.

"This evening we'll be introducing our bachelors, first up Troy from district 9!" The audience erupts again in applause. A tanned man, wearing a hard hat comes through the red curtains. He's shirtless wearing nothing but jean coveralls and steel toe boots. He's got messy blond hair and dull brown eyes. 'I'm sure he's pleasing to the crowd, but he's just not the blond I saw in the parking lot.' I think to myself. I look over to my sisters and none of them are interested in the man. All three of them looking at him with clouded eyes.

Again the audience quiets and Caesar speaks "All the way from district 7… Seth!" The ladies in the audience go nuts as a tall red haired man walks out in his swim trunks, district seven is known for fishing. Still he has not got my attention. Our spokesman announces "Kai from district four!" The crowd erupts in applause once again. A tall, well-built, brunette takes the stage. He's wearing a fireman suit. No shirt of course. Instead a long gold chain is wrapped loosely around his neck. "All the way from district 2 comes our star of the evening! Ladies you better hold on! Cato!" Caesar screams and the security comes forth securing the crowd from running up on the stage. Just then a hulking blond man sneaks himself onto the stage, smirking while waving to the crowd. He's built like a brick wall. Sturdy, rugged and godly, he's just not my type. "Since when do I have a type" I think to myself. At that moment he sends a wink to my direction and takes his place with the other bachelors.

It takes several minutes to calm the crowd, Caesar continues once the crowd muffles the noises of pure shock at Cato's 'allure'. "My next guest comes from district 11; give it up for our man Thresh!" A tall, muscular man comes running onto the stage in his football jersey. He's holding a football. He tosses the football to Johanna which she struggles to catch. He swiftly sends her a wink and makes his way to his designated spot. Johanna looks like she's on cloud nine right now, mouth hanging open with a dreamy expression across her face. She clutches that ball like her life is depending on it.

Caesar begins to speak, introducing the next guest. "Finnick comes her all the way from district 7, please audience; let's give him a warm welcome!" The tall, tanned, Hercules look-a-like walks on stage, flashing the audience a foxy grin. His curly locks are a dirty blond, his eyes are piercing. He holds himself with great pride as he walks into the lime light. His eyes look up and instantly connect with Annie's. His smile warms and she blushes as he takes off to his place next to Thresh. Annie obviously is nervous, she can't stop fidgeting and that blush will not leave her face.

"Please welcome our next guest, Gale. Ladies he works in the coal mine in district 12!" Caesar announces. A tall dark haired man comes out onto the stage wearing the same mischievous smile he was in the parking lot. He's got coveralls on and a hard hat; no shirt. There are hand prints covering his chest, black. Make-up is mimicking the dust found in the mines. He walks past us, giving Madge a sexy smile. She looks like she's crumbling right now, unable to take her eyes off of him as he saunters over to his spot beside his fellow bachelors.

"Last and certainly not least; our next guest has been known to have a silver tongue, you all know him ladies! All the way from district 12; Peeta!" Caesar bellows. The same man from the parking lot enters my view, he's flawless. His ruffled blond hair frames his gorgeous features perfectly, strong jaw. Tanned skin. He must be a god. Nobody could look this good while still being human. He jogs his way past me and I feel his stare, I look up to meet the bluest eyes. Ice. They send shivers down my spine. I have to keep myself from shivering as he finally makes his way to where the others are. I want him, and he knows it. His friends are punching him in the side of the arm, greeting him.

Caesar ends with "Well ladies and gentlemen this ends todays episode of The Arena, please tune in next week for the 'First dates'. Each of our lovely ladies will choose two of her favourite contestants. One contestant will be nominated out by the four bachelorettes. Once a weak until we make it down to the top 4. From there our ladies choose will choose who has captured their hearts. Thanks for watching I'm your host Caesar, see you next time!"

**Hey guys, please review! I know this chapter was short but I've got awesome ideas for the next chapter. If you guys have any requests for the next chapter let me know **


End file.
